


Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir  Fragile minds think alike

by SweetRevenge017



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRevenge017/pseuds/SweetRevenge017
Summary: What is your greatest fears?





	1. Who do you think you are?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Larence).



> I am new to this site and I am sorry for the mistakes please like, comment, kudos  
> Thanks

The fire alarm goes off at 2:00 am and Adrien is trapped in the house fire no one else notice Adrien missing his house and clothes and money is burned and 2 hourss later Adrien is homeless and broke and Butt naked and barefoot and it is now snowing hard

 

Plagg: Hey Kid look on the bright side you are not dead or bleeding blood. Is not that good?

 

Adrien: I guess so but I am so cold and tired 

An Akumaitsed Villan run by Adrien and stabbed him in his stomach. Plagg and Adrien watch as the blood flows out of Adrien's stomach and falls on the floor


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they do what they want to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Larence

Plagg: Uhhh.....hate to admit it but it is all your fault that you got hurt but

Adrien: I know that

Plagg:but you have to transform

Adrien: Right PLAGG CLAWS OUT

Ladybug:KITTY you are here now help me

Cat:Nice to see you to my lady 

Jinxx: I am Jinxx and I will have your miraculous(thrrows a sword aiming for ladybug but cat noir jumps in front of the sword and the sword landing in his stomach)

Ladybug:(catches cat noir) CAT NOIR NO NO YOU CAN'T DIE!

Cat :don't worry I was already hurt so it would not matter if I got hurt more

Jinxx: NO NO!(Thrrowa a grenade aiming for ladybug but cat noir pushes ladybug out of the way and the grenade hits his back)

Cat :(coughing up blood as he stood up)I am fine just fine

Jinxxx: NAHHH NO NO NO NOT FAIR NOT FAIR AT ALL NOT FAIR!(Throws two knives aiming for lb but cat leaps in front of her one knife stabs his right face cheek and the other in his right Thai and he faints as Jinxx escape)  
Lb:(pulls out the knives) cat noir no no

Cat:(puts his hand on her cheek and looks into her blue bell eyes and weakly says) Please don't cry Ladybug it'll be alright my"lover"will be there to protect you and I may not love him as much as he loves me but I want you to know that....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Cats "lover" what did he want lb to kon?


	3. Chapter 3 : To be or not to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: Cat Noir no no you can't just go and say I love you and then just die why didn't you just tell me that you were hurt in the first place. No you can't be gone.
> 
>  
> 
> Hawkmoth: how does it feel to lose. To be or to not be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again thank you for your time and effort I was thinking that I should just stop with this one and only if I get enough people to sub I will continue. ★-★ ~ •SweetRevenge017 Owwwwttt

Ladybug: Cat Noir no no you can't just go and say I love you and then just die why didn't you just tell me that you were hurt in the first place. No you can't be gone.

 

Hawkmoth: how does it feel to lose. To be or to not be.

 

Ladybug: Kitty kitty kitty kitty please wake up (shaking his limp lifeless body) please (crying) please wake up Kitty wake up please don't do this to me no no no no no no no no no no you can't be please God freaking God (cat Noir detranstfroms) Kitty cat is ..... ADRIEN?! Spots off!

Tikki: ( looking at the limp lifeless body and crying and she frowns and sees Plagg crying she knows that Adrien is Plagg's favorite Cat Noir Plagg of course cried when each and every one of his Cat Noirs die but not right away but Plagg is crying at the beginning of just knowing that his Kitten is on the edge of death She knows it pains Plagg to see his Kitten die before his very own sparkling wet and sad tear filled Neon green eyes Tikki never had lost a Ladybug to an Akuma by death she has lost a Ladybug to natural causes but not to an Akuma she feels terrible she hugs Plagg as Plagg holds Adrien's hand in his own small tiny paws crying in the plam of Adrien ) Plagg I am so sorry I didn't get to see if he had gotten hurt before the Fight I hope that you are doing okay 

Plagg:(crying) Adrien needs stitches and medical help Otherwise he has no chance of survival 

 

Tikki: ( thinks for a few seconds and then she gaps) Plagg Marinette can stitch and her papai can give him medical help because he's a doctor!

Plagg : ( pipes up) Really?!

Marinette: Yeah now let's go (at the Bakery)

Sabrin: Marinette what happened 

Marinette: no time to explain I need all the Gauze bandaids medicine theard and papai

Sabrin: oh ok( gets all the Gauze bandaids medicine theard and gets Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much sub please 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To be continued....


	4. All I need is a little light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is sad that she couldn't save her partner and she locked herself in her room witch leads Tikki to leave in a search of a light to light up her chosen darkened pathways and that little light is so bright that no darkened thoughts con even slip through the cracks no matter how dark and powerful it is nothing can ever darkened her pathways again.  
> But what if the light was owned by a mysterious creature that kills whatsoever without any evidence for the crimes. Now the light is unlimited. But Tikki doesn't want to lose the light. The Mysterious creature is coming for her light and nothing could ever drag her slow. Con Tikki prevent the Mysterious killing machine from getting her light? Or Will Marinette never be able to see the light again and live in the dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends it my first crossover sorry for the bid wng it Nat my original language child abuse is minted in here

Tikki: Marinette you cont just lock yourself away from all thot loves you. Your phone has been going off the hook for 5days now and you have been missing school you are so behind on the work three months worth of school work left alone missing your friends and roommates missing out on the parties and get togethers you missed your birthday party and you still have not yet to even think about opening your presents at least patrol Marinette please don't cut Yourself. Marinette: *crying and cutting over and over again and again * No Tikki you don't know what it is like to have something as delicate as a life die in your own arms to lose everything that you ever known. Tikki: Marinette I am going out I will be back soon *fly out of the window 2hours later * Marinette please don't hurt yourself Marinette: You don't understand what it is like to lose your friend and knowing that you could have done anything and everything to save them Tikki: Will you are right about that but some people are more lucky then others Marinette: What? Tikki: You think that you couldn't save him but you did I have some one with me who tried to save their family Marinette: Family? Tikki: Oui Marinette: Tried to? Tikki: *nods her head *mmmhmm Marinette: How am I more lucky then them? Tikki: Will why don't you ask her for yourself?*moves out of the way to reveal a little girl * Marinette: How am I more lucky then you? Six: Your friend is hurt and you tried to save him and you did he is in the hospital 8 in a half years ago I lost my father to suicide 1year later after his death I lost my mother to an evil spirit on that same day I became an servant to The Maw and I became an independent soul The day I lost my father I lost all of my peace the day I lost my mother I lost my freedom I am constantly beaten up,worked to the bone ,alone,starved,put down,broken up more,fighting for food and water and shelter this raincoat is al I have to wear I have to stay hidden from the monsters . Marinette: From the monsters ? Six: Oui. Marinette: But why do you have monsters in your home? Six: 'Cuz on The Maw you are never safe it's kill or be killed Marinette: Why do you have so much confidence when you lost almost all you have why do you have hope? Six: Why do i ? well simple if my dad left and my mum has none some one has to so I have to I need to be strong for her she is shown a mirror she weakens if she loses her mask she is a Pyle of goo if your beautifier then her she weakens if she see you I have hope Cuz of a friendly prison child he taught me what light I could have and I know I just meet him But I think he Is the missing pieces to my heart Marinette: oh and what is his name do you know it or Nat really Six: No But he is called Prisoner Boy Number Seven *THUD !* Six: what the he-*she was interrupted when a hand covers her mouth and grabs her hips and turns her to him* ??????: Miss me six~ Six: Archie stop it i do-*Archie covered her mouth again as he reached underneath her coat bottom part feeling her Thais and underwear line* Archie; shh dear I know what you need you need freedom and i can help you with that ~ Six; *shakes her head as she struggles* Archie: you have to do what i say and let me do what I want to or I will get your mum and she will take you home got it Six:*sighs and nods her head* Archie : good I'm glad you understand~*he slips a finger In Her underwear glazing her hip rubing it slowly she gasps* shh *THUD!~ SIX;*looks in the direction of the sound* Prisoner Boy Number Seven:*pulls Archie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merricé far red my bok

**Author's Note:**

> I will like to thank you for your time and stick around for some more  
> But write in your comments if I should continue thanks


End file.
